Talk:Ichigo's Relationships/Archive 1
Rukia and Ichigo having romantic potential please tell me this is not turning into one of those wikis which are pretty much a fanfiction dump (like the castlevania one). Why is this here anyway? People can form their own opinions from the main article. Exdeath64 23:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) →because out of everyone Ichigo has interacted with the most characters from the show so it would be more usefull to have one as long as no one tries to add in their own unproven facts.Darthwin 13:19, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I question the bits about how Ichigo and Rukia's relationship has 'romantic potential'. Is there any REAL evidence that Ichigo likes ANYBODY AT ALL aside from Harmonian-esque rationalizing and straw grasping? Doesn't this qualify as an unproven statement? 21:48, 23 January 2009 Supabuggs Well, they've been through a lot, looked at each other a lot with big shiny eyes, talked softly during sunsets a lot, and he risked his life to save her. That really shouts romantic potential to me. Moeoftoe 01:32, 22 February 2009 (UTC)Moe Just wanted to make a note of the fact that the words "romantic potential" has been removed and while I am sure that the fact that Kubo wrote poetry with Ichigo and Rukia makes Ichigo x Rukia fans squeal, neither Rukia nor Ichigo have ever shown any overt romantic interest in each other. The "reading between the lines" business is very subjective and where one person can read romantic potential, another reads just good friends. So that kind of fan speculation is best left out of the article as much as it can be. Tinni 15:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Shinji I would like to see some references for the stuff that's been written about Shinji and Ichigo's relationship because I can't seem to track down which chapter all that stuff came from. Tinni 15:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :The Shinji section has been routed. A large part of it was just junk. 23:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) wording the wording of this newest edit is kind of akward ::always correcting, Aunva 00:17, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Needs editing. Hello, I've been a fan of Bleach for a long time now and when I found the wiki I enjoyed reading it... but then I noticed somethings which need to be taken away. Now reading the message on the beginning of the page I had already prepared myself for fan speculations but really guys? They shouldn't be here, this wiki is here for the information from the manga/anime only. One thing I really noticed here was this: 'It is worth noting that their love-hate relationship has romantic potential, though they have yet to act upon it. Some characters have made allusions, assumptions and queries to the possibility of non-platonic feelings between the two characters.' Mizurio and Keigo said that people have started rumors about them being an item because of them spending so much time together. Nel, Orihime, and Ririn have been envious and/or suspicious of Ichigo's relationship with Rukia. That is fan speculation. Also I was wondering where this came from: It is also noteworthy that Tite Kubo made poetry using Ichigo and Rukia. The rain drags the black sun down, but the rain is dried by the white moon. Ichigo is the black sun, while Rukia is the white moon. Could I please have a link to where that was said, because I don't recall seeing that anywhere. TheDarkVizard 19:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I have no idea where that information came from, but I would generally agree that things that make such a strong statement like those two lines you pointed out should be either referenced or removed. And even in general, I find it surprising that such a long article that has a notice saying it's avoiding fan content doesn't have any references at all. Twocents 13:49, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Right, although I don't think we can exactly do anything about it, can we? TheDarkVizard 16:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Well, we could take it upon ourselves to reference statements like that and remove statements that are fanon rather than canon, but maybe the admins are very attached to the article as it is. Maybe they revert our edits, thus making the effort a waste. I suppose I'd rather get a yay/nay from them before I dedicated a large amount of time to overhauling an article that is, in my opinion, primarily fanon with some basis on canon. Twocents 17:26, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Agreed, I'll go find an admin and ask them about this. TheDarkVizard 19:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I think that statement might have come from the bleach official character book SOULs. I'm not sure thought. and I may have got the title wrong. KnowledgeandImagination 20:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Well if that's true it'll clear up one of the problems. TheDarkVizard 20:29, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :It's pretty much on my To-Do List to re-do certain parts of this article concerning the whole "fanon" stuff listed, so it's indeed in one of the administrators' attention. Arrancar109 23:01, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the response Arrancar109! And as always, if you need any help, you can pawn off some of the work on me. Might help to have people tackle a couple of characters each. Twocents 00:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes, thank you for responding to this. I am willing to help if needed, although might not get to it for awhile. TheDarkVizard 16:58, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Rukia's section }} Rukia's section is utterly missing anything after Ichigo's departure from Soul Society, a pretty big hole to have. ZeroSD 22:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Alphabetical Ordering of Characters It seems to be that there's an attempt to make pages here look like "encyclopedia" entries (which I have no problems with) but the first thing I noticed here is that the characters were randomly listed here (grouped by type of creature). It would be much better if the characters were listed alphabetically by surname (like proper encyclopedia articles). Otherwise, it reads like an Ichihime shipper wrote this and placed Inoue right on top of the list (when her and Ichigo's relationship is not the most significant relationship in the series). In the interest of objectivity, the list of characters here have to be based on a logical order (alphabetically by surname would be one option). Also, why is Masaki Kurosaki listed under humans? There's no proof that she was human. And why are Yuzu and Karin not mentioned here? If this was an article about Ichigo's relationships, I would think that his siblings should be listed, yes? Shinigami wannabe 12:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) -Also, why is Masaki Kurosaki listed under humans? There's no proof that she was human.- There's also no proof that she *wasn't*. Until we're given reason otherwise, putting her elsewhere is speculation. ZeroSD 14:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. There has never been anything to hint that she was anything other than a normal Human. Ichigo even said that she didn't see Grand Fisher, so the story actually has more suggesting that she is Human than not. Until and unless something happens to show otherwise, she is considered to be a Human. 23:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I think that dividing them up into groups like it currently is makes it easier to find the person you're looking for. But you are right, the order does look somewhat random. They should be in alphabetical order within their groups. I'll go re-order them now. 23:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Done. 00:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Hirako Shinji's section While I was doing some basic cleaning of the article, I noticed that Shinji's section is, well, terribl. Firstly, there is no structure to it - the entire thing is just 2 or 3 incredibly long sentences that I find are nigh on impossible to get my head around. Secondly, it is highly speculative (suggesting that Yamamoto ordered Shinji to train Ichigo, etc). Thirdly, there is information in there that is not relevant to the relationship between Ichigo & Hirako. I know that there is a lot of work that needs to be done on this page, but I find that this section is one of the worst parts of the article. I tried to improve it, but soon found myself stuck. It's such a mess that I just don't know what to change, what needs deleting and what to leave as it is. Could someone else (who has a lot more patience than me) please have a go at it? 23:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I second this. The Shinji section is VERY speculative but I think they were trying to say Urahara ordered Shinji to train Ichigo. But still it is speculation since we are never told if Shinji was acting on Urahara's instructions. Now normally I would be happy to rewrite the section but I absolutely refuse to be associated with this article as a contributor (see my talk page if you are curious about why). Tinni 23:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I actually questioned why we had the page at all (I had no idea who started it), but considering how long Ichigo's article is, it would be WAY too long, given the amount of characters he's associated with. I might have to dive into it, but I think Mili-Cien either started it or supported it being up. But yes, it's WAY too easy to vandalize/speculate (the latter being the main problem as of now), and needs to be reworked. Arrancar109 23:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, that statement was wrong, Mili-Cien didn't start the page, but didn't object to it being put up either. Arrancar109 23:40, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Right, I had another go at it and this time managed to edit it without my head exploding. It ain't perfect, but it is a big improvement, imo. I also cleaned up some other sections a bit. Still needs a lot of work though, but it is a start. 10:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I did a bit more work on it afterwards, and am now reasonably happy with it. It's not perfect, but it's heading in the right direction. 23:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) question is this page really needed? i belive his relations with other character is already well explained in his article Shiny-gami 19:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :There are no longer any people listed in the relationships section on Ichigo's page, just a little blurb and a link to here. Ichigo's article is already extremely long. Having this page helps to cut down on the amount of stuff on his page. Adding the two of them together would create a mind-bogglingly huge article. This is a better solution. Or rather, now that it has been cleaned up, it is. 23:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Grimmjow's section I recently changed the start of the Grimmjow section on this page. It originally started with "Ichigo and Grimmjow have, without a doubt, the greatest rivalry depicted throught the series" i found this to be more opinion that fact and so i have changed it to simple say "ichigo and Grimmjow have had a rivalry throught the series". I hope this is an adequate and well-founded edit but if i am wrong please let me know as i am a new contributer to this wikia. Thank you very much. Bye-Bye. GinIchimaru 15:27, December 29, 2009 (UTC) GinIchimaru :That's fine. It was more fan opinion than fact. Thanks for that. 22:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) missing members Why is it that there are no entries about Yuzu, Kon and Karin?--SalmanH 15:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Feel free to add them. As far as I know Yyp is the only person who actively works on this article and there is only so much he can do. Tinni 15:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Beyond cleaning up and re-organizing the page, I haven't really touched it. It's on a to do list, put is low priority right now. You can add them if you wish. 15:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks for letting me know, although I didn't know that you were the one working on this and I apologize if it felt like I was giving you more work than what you already had.--SalmanH 16:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :No worries. 16:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Changes to Format of Page While this is still on my radar, I want to change the way the people are listed on the page. The headings are currently Humans, Shinigami, Arrancar, Vizard, Others. This format means that Ichigo's father is listed way down the page, when it should be pretty high up there. I think the headings should be more like this: #Family #Humans #Shinigami #Vizard #Arrancar #Others Obviously there needs to be something added for his sisters & mother to make this change viable, so that'll have to be done first. 17:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'm also considering creating a movie/anime-only section, but that's just a fleeting thought right now. Also, this page is just a massive wall of text. I intend to start adding pictures to break-up the end less sea of text. They'll likely be profile images, or pictures of the two characters together (preferably something important to their respective relationship). 23:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC) The above format still left a couple of characters out of place, so I've redone it to better group them. Leave any feedback here. 14:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, nobody cares about this it seems. I've added some pictures and will continue to add more when I find suitable ones and have the time. This article is also desperately in need of referencing, which I will address when I have the time (and am in the right frame of mind to deal with this page). 23:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The Recent Cull of the Article I have removed quite a lot of stuff from the article for various reasons (mainly opinionated statements and unneeded info). I though I'd set out some general guidelines. Each section should be no more than a paragraph. This page is not intended to paraphrase the entire history of Ichigo & character Z, but rather to summarize their relationship. Please focus on Ichigo's point of view in a relationship, and do not ramble about how the other person felt (see Rukia's section, which was 3 or 4 times its current length for an example of what not to do). And don't add every character under the sun (or HM moon). Only add ones that have had significant interactions with Ichigo or with whom he has a long history (school friends/family). I'm sure there are other things, but that's it for now. 23:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I also subsequently removed Senna's section as it is movie information and thus against the manual of style. 23:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo/Isshin Relationship In the subtitled version "temee" is shown as meaning bastard, i'm pretty sure this should be in place of "you". Sam B 23:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC)WhiteArmor That is just the subbers embellishing the dialogue. What it says is accurate. 23:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakuto Inclusion Should we add some of the zanpakuto that he's interacted with in here too, like Zangetsu, Muramasa, and maybe Haineko? :Zangetsu and Muramasa, I guess so. But absolutely no to Haineko. Insufficient interaction between them. 19:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC)